Talk:Five Nights at Freddy's 2/@comment-25662659-20141118044557
For all the people who want to know how this game is a prequel to the first one. Let me explain. This game is a sequel to the first but the story tells that it's also a prequel. If you listen to the phone guy in this game, he tells a lot more interesting stuff than the first game. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was planned to be made, to be a Chuck E. Cheese sorta thing. They then made the crew: Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. The company then thinked about the designs and thought that their appearance would scare the kids. So they took parts of those ones and turned them into: Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, and a new Foxy(known as Mangle now). Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was open in 1987. The old animatronics were moved to the Parts & Service room, ya know, in case they need some random parts. One day, a guy who took the night shift complained about the characters trying to move into the office. The company gave the second night security guard(you) a complimentary Freddy Mask. The phone guy (POSSIBLY) worked on the day shift giving the player hints. Apparently, the new Foxy was actually broken into pieces by some jerkish kids one day. The clerks had to rebuild it everyday but the kids keep coming. The company than stopped fixing it then turned it into a "break apart and build again" thing then it was officially called the Mangle according to the Phone guy's 3rd night call. The animatronics started to get a little more wonky throughout the weeks according to the Phone guy's 4th night call. The place was planning to close it down for a while because of technical difficulties. They decided to look for the previous owner of the original installment. The original installment was known as Fredbear's Family Diner according the fifth night call. Apparently, the animatronics got even more wonky after a guy wore a spare Freddy suit, a yellow one. The phone guy then said that HE was thinking about TAKING the night shift. After you beat the sixth night, you get a chack saying $20.10 and that the check was shown to be givenm on 11-13-1987 but more importantly, there is a news article under it, different from the one in the beginning of the game. It said, "ROBOTS SCRAPPED! FREDDY FAZBEAR'S IS CLOSING! After being open only a few short weeks, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is closing it's doors. The new animatronics will be scrapped due to possible malfunctions, however the original characters are being kept in hopes of a possible reorganization of the company. "It's a minor setback. We are confident that we will reopen someday, even if it is with a much smaller budget." -CEO Fazbear Ent." The second guard quit his job then the third guard came but then got fired in his first day. A new (yet, a more poorly designed) Freddy Fazbear's Pizza opened, this time with the original characters onstage with the new ones nowhere to be seen. The phone took the night shift on that place but apparently went missing on a specific night. Then a new night watcher came, his name was Mike Schmidt. In case, you still don't believe me, read all the phone guy's phone calls in each night of the second game.